FourSquare Waltz
by SketchFox
Summary: Our beloved Kaichou Arthur Kirkland has fallen in love with the ever so adorable Kiku Honda who in turn likes the cool immaculate Vice-Prez Vash Zwingli who loves the innocent Lili Stein who only sees him as a brother but loves the Kaichou! Oh dear...
1. Chapter 1

Fox: This is a FoxPad Production. All characters belong to Hetalia though…T^T

SketchPad: Nice doggy, don't cry. *pet pet*

Fox: *currently in state of bliss*

SketchPad: Such a good pet.

Fox: HEY!!

SketchPad: *continues petting*

Fox: ….Never mind. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

The sun shone through the curtains, throwing shadows across the walls of a large room. A large four poster bed stood on one side, a guitar resting haphazardly at the end. The door to room creaked open slightly, revealing the finely lined face of a silver haired old man dressed in the style of a butler. Bowing, he addressed the occupant of the bed. "Kirkland-sama, it is time for you to go to school."

A tousled head of spiky golden hair appeared from amid the blankets. Emerald green eyes blinked, squinting in the bright sunlight. Arthur Kirkland stretched, groaning as he did so. With a yawn, he swung his feet of the side of the bed and began to search for his clothes, most of which were strewn around the floor. "Thanks Will, I'll be there in a sec. Tell the twins to wait up for me. I'll walk with them." With a bow, the other man left, closing the door behind him.

After a breakfast that was nothing if not chaotic, a frantic search for Matthew's bear and an attempted case of sexual harassment later, the three boys escaped out the front door of their mansion. They walked in silence for a while, the only sounds being Matthew's hyperventilating as he tried to think clean, pure thoughts. Arthur cleared his throat, pulled his tie loose from around his neck and rumpled up his hair. "So…" he drawled as the school gates came into sight. "To ensure that you don't do anything stupid, meaning you Alfred, here are some rules." Alfred scowled up at his brother. "I'm a hero. Heroes don't do stupid things." Arthur ignored him.

"1. Don't harass anyone with your weird ideas.

2. Do not introduce your alien friend Tony to anyone.

3. Protect Matthew at all costs.

4. Don't get into any weird fights with the Idiot trio.

Got it?"

They arrived at the gate and were immediately surrounded by a gaggle of new students. Alfred sighed as he sidestepped, avoiding a collision with several girls. "Fine," he grumbled. "But you can't give me detention since it's only the first day, deal?" Arthur considered this, furrowing his eyebrows as he did so. "Deal. Now get to class. I'm the president, meaning I gotta give a welcome speech to all those stupid annoying freshman." Matthew smiled up at his brother, his fluffy white bear held in his arms. "Good luck with the speech, Onii-chan."

Arthur's scowl softened and he smiled gently down at Matthew. "Thanks Mattie. Watch out at school today, 'kay? Don't let anybody push you around, got it?" The younger twin nodded, biting his lip. As if sensing his anxiety, Alfred slung a casual arm over his twin's shoulders. "Aw, don't worry Mattie, I got your back." He began leading the two of them in the general direction of the classrooms. Arthur watched them go and then sighed. Turning around, he grunted as a body collided suddenly with his own. Frowning in confusion, he looked down into a pair of light green eyes, currently filled with fear.

* * *

**Lili Stein**

Soft humming filled the early morning air as dust motes danced across the watery beams of sunlight streaming through the windows. A modest vanity table stood against one wall, a slender figure sitting in front of it. Gentle light green eyes stared back at into a face framed by shoulder-length sandy blonde hair. Slim hands adjusted the blue ribbon on one side of her hair. Standing, she brushed her skirt and adjusted her shirt one last time and gave a timid smile at her own reflection in the mirror. "I'm going now," she said no one in particular.

Sitting on the train several minutes later, Lili clutched nervously at the bag sitting upon her lap. This was her first time living alone. She remembered her parents asking her whether or not she wished to return with them to Europe. Yet she felt like she could learn so much more in Japan and here she was, living all alone in an apartment and attending a new school. She heaved a sigh, fingers plucking idly at a loose thread in her skirt as she waited for the train to arrive at the stop.

Standing in the front of the doors leading into the school, Lili felt completely and utterly lost. Students milled about her in swarms, each one of them chatting and calling out greeting to a familiar face making Lili feel lonelier than ever. Squaring her shoulders, Lili marched into the building, determined not to let that fact get that down. She was going to get through this!!

10 minutes later…

"Where is this?" Lili stood bewilderedly in the middle of the halls, at a complete loss of where to go. She glanced at her watch. The opening ceremony was going to be starting soon and she was still completely lost. Lili began to run, uncaring where she was running, hoping that maybe she would just happen to end up at her destination this way. Turning a corner, she collided with a something hard and heard a muffled grunt. Looking up, she stared into a pair of emerald-green eyes that glimmered with faint annoyance.

She began stuttering out apologies, backing up hurriedly, finding herself unable to meet the boy's piercing gaze. Suddenly, she found herself backed up against a wall as the strange boy approached. She gasped as the boy slid two fingers under her chin to tilt her face upwards. Gulping nervously, she stared into his eyes. Tilting his head, the boy looked thoughtfully at her, seeming more curious than angry now. "Who are you?"

The boy's eyes made it rather hard for her to form coherent words, especially when they were trained upon her so intently. His fingers were cool against her skin, causing her to feel slightly light-headed. He sighed, his breath brushing against her cheek. "Are you going to answer me, or will I have to ask again?" Lili snapped out of her reverie. "L-Lili. Lili Stein." The boy grinned and Lili felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Student body president. Glad to make your acquaintance."

Lili blushed and smiled timidly up at him. "Um..Sorry for asking, but you don't really seem like…you know…the president type." Arthur shrugged, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, yeah…About that…well, I was a gangster for a while…" Lili nodded, and an awkward silence fell between the two.

"Why are you wandering around the halls anyway?" Lili started at the sudden question. "Uh…,"she blushed furiously, suddenly embarrassed. "I…um…I was trying to find my way to the first-year orientation thingy… and got lost…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Arthur grinned. "Don't worry 'bout it!! Happens all the time. I'll take you there!!" With that, he set off down the hall, motioning for Lili to follow him.

As they walked, Lili took the opportunity to examine her companion out the corner of her eye. Spiky golden hair fell over his forehead, stopping just above a pair of piercing sea-green eyes, a proud straight nose and lips that fell easily into a lazy smirk. Instead of dressing in the original school uniform, he wore the school dress shirt open over a black and red band tee, a pair of artfully ripped blue jeans and black Vans. Suddenly, Arthur's eyes flicked down to meet hers. He looked confused at her scrutiny. "What's wrong?" He rubbed his face self-consciously. "Have I got something on my face?" Lili immediately flicked her eyes away, blushing horribly. "Ah…N-Nothing!!"

Arthur looked a bit confused, but didn't push the matter further. They continued walking in silence for several more minutes, until the two stopped in front of the gym doors. "This is where you go in. I have to give a speech, so…" he trailed off, gesturing at a smaller door off to the side and giving her an apologetic smile. Lili felt a trickle of unknown fear creep down her spine. She gulped nervously. Arthur nudged her shoulder slightly. "Hey," he said softly. "It'll be fine. Everybody's like this. You'll be fine." He grinned, trying to make light of the situation. "Hey, I'll even make the speech shorter and less boring so you won't fall asleep and make a fool of yourself!!"

Lili blushed slightly and smiled despite herself. "Thanks," she mumbled softly. Arthur's grin widened. Bending down, he spoke to her in a soft, husky tone, his lips brushing her ear. "Go on, don't be late. Or….would you rather meeting me for…detention?" Lili's blush deepened at his suggestive tone and she turned, her eyes wide. Arthur winked, then turned and went in through the side door, leaving a stunned, blushing Lili standing at the doors.

* * *

**Vash Zwingli**

Examining his reflection in the mirror, Vash tightened his tie around his neck. The mint green irises stared right back at him with a keen, sharp force. His blond hair was cut clear just above this shoulder. He gently clipped the pin of his school-The Axis Academy- onto the right chest of the dark blue blazer. This year was the final year before he goes to university, the pressure meant nothing to him. He took everything seriously unlike those useless delinquents.

Flinging the school bad onto his shoulder, Vash stepped out of the door. He took a final glance at his small apartment before locking it with a key: just as expected, it was immaculate.

Working in the student council almost throughout his entire high school years, Vash was nominated from secretary all the way up to vice president. It was his obligation to go to school early to guide the newcomers. He was never that much defiant towards the freshmen, mostly because freshmen tend to stay out of trouble as much as possible. It was the higher graders he had migraines thinking about, especially the new president: Arthur Kirkland. By Vash's judgment, that guy was a complete idiot. He could not wrap his head around the 'how in the world did he get elected at president' part, some students were merely insane.

Vash took a breath of cool air into his lungs before lifting his eyes to the gate of the school. Some wilted leaves danced gracefully across his sight. He thumped his heels towards the school bulletin; it was posted in a frame ostentatiously beside the entrance. Vash studied the words printed on the bulletin and repeated the name of the freshmen representitive.

"Kiku, Honda." He winced at the unfamiliar ring in his ears. _That's an abnormal name,_ thought Vash.

Students began roaming in after Vash patroled around the whole school. The first person he recognized was Roderich Edelstein with his usual elegant aura. He intended to ignore him but since the brunette young man gave him a greeting, Vash casually nodded in response. Roderich was just about to carry his feet towards him when Vash caught something in the corner of his eye. The ex-gangster's little brother. Vash clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"Alfred F. Jones," hissed Vash under his breath. The young man named Alfred was around the school field laughing frantically. He also seemed to be patting something....

He strode towards him.

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

The first thing Kiku saw in his new school was his friend Alfred saying goodbye to his older brother. They became friends in the summer since his father commanded him to get out of reticence and make more friends. Alfred was one year older than him, but he seemed much less mature. He could not handle the enthusiasm sometimes.

"Oh hey! Kiku!!" The bespectacled young man swung his arms in the air with no dignity. He seemed to like Kiku a lot, mainly because the education they received had a great difference. Kiku, on the contrary, found this difference daunting. Alfred sometimes gave him candy in a mystical color which he could not identify. He did not have the courage to taste it.

"....Hello, Alfred." Kiku gave a passive respond. Being the freshman representative, was it acceptable for him to have a close bond with the detention master? All he wanted to do was blend in.

Alfred dashed towards Kiku and gave him a big slap on his backbone:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO NEED TO BE SO SHY MY FRIEND!!! GREET THE WORLD!" The 'friend' continued to pat his back.

Before Kiku was about it choke out a complaint, another voice interjected into the conversation from afar. It belonged to a male, prossibly a senior student:"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, JONES!"

Kiku whispered a 'thank you' in his mind. Finally, someone to rescue him from this madness. He turned his eyes to the source of the voice: short, neatly cut blond hair, slightly taller than him, mint green irises shooting out daggers at the young man beside him. His appearance was fixed and keen. His menace was conspicuous as well as annoyance. Kiku tilted his head, the sharp young man's focus was concentrated on Alfred.

Alfred sweat-dropped as if he was afraid. "I'm just here with my friend Kiku."

"By harrassing him," Amended the man, finally turning his head to meet Kiku's gaze. "I specifically told you if you ever make interactions with any freshman, it's detention, FOR A WEEK. Now go to the assembly and don't be late." He emphasized the last part with an even harsher tone.

Kiku analyzed his words quietly, he must be a member of the student council then. Every summer the newly elected student council body met with the old members and discuss about the first day of school. Alfred once tagged along his big brother Arthur with curiousity. He once told Kiku about the scary vice president.

_That must be him, _Kiku assumed.

"No! I already told Arthur to not give me detention today!" Alfred ran away in a quick second. Alfred hated detention because he could not be free and do whatever he wanted. Restrictions were a big pain in the butt for him.

The blond man twisted his head towards Kiku after Alfred thoroughly disappeared into the multipurpose-room. His eyes turned from irritated ocean to a calm, level surface of green emerald. He was surprised at his atmosphere change. "Kiku Honda, you have a speech today in the assembly. I'll lead you there."

"T-Th-Tha-Thank you." Other than wondering how the young man knew his name,Kiku did not understand why he was stammering. Perhaps he was still choking from Alfred's annihilating slap.

The sputter made the keen student frown. "If you want to say something, just say it. Say your own opinion. You are the freshman representative, I don't suppose you don't have an opinion of your own."

"Ummm..." Kiku hesistated at answering that. He never thought of things that way. All of his goals were about satisfying others and not disappointing anybody. While he had never seemed to fail at that, he also never felt care-free.

"I am Vash Zwingli, the student council vice president." Vash looked at him and said casually. "If you have any questions, just ask me."

They had reached the backstage of the multipurpose room. Kiku knew that there were a whole school of students and a podium waiting for him beyond the thin red curtains. A whole school of students, and teachers, and the principal. His heart suddently began to accelerate. This was his first time doing a public speech in front of so many people. He felt the glands of his hand start to squirt sweat out.

Vash seemed to notice his abrupt nervousness. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I uh."

"Say what you're thinking."

_Yes, say it, say it!_ Reminding himself over and over, Kiku finally burst out a sentence."I'm nervous."

Vash relaxed:"Don't be caged in the expectations, say what you want and not what other wants. You live for yourself, not others." He gave Kiku a push and there he was, stumbling out of into the crowd.

Kiku took a deep breath as he watched Vash followed him and sat down on the pre-prepared chairs on the stage. Fortunately the vice president's words enhanced him. _Be confident, _he yelled at himself. _Just say what you want, Kiku. Say what you want. _With resolution residing in his brown eyes, he stepped in front of the podium and look firmly at the audience. Power was raging out of him and he was glad of that. "Everybody-"

The front door of the multipurpose-room swung open the moment he began to speak. The big noise surmounted his first word.

Panicking, Kiku instinctly glimpsed at the vice president:his eyes were bulged out and the corner of his mouth was twitching. Kiku saw overwhelming fury fuming out of him. His expression was so contorted that it was almost humanly impossible. In a split second, Vash stormed towards the person who showed up at the door and push, punch and shoved the unidentified shadow out of the room once again, shutting the big door behind him.

Kiku, along with the rest of the students, had difficulty grasping the idea of what had happened.

Now he was really left alone.

* * *

Vash: Why the hell am I only vice-president?!

Fox: Hahahahaha…Well, I like Arthur better…so…yeah…

Vash: *cocks gun* Give me one good reason not to kill you.

Fox: Uh…because I love you too?*hides behind Arthur*

Vash: That's it. You die.

Fox: THE SWISS ARE COMING THE SWISS ARE COMING!!! RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!!

SketchPad: Putting aside Fox's idiocy for a moment, please remember to leave reviews. Thank you~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sketchfox: Here is the long awaited 2nd chapter that has so long aluded you...

SketchPad: Ahem.

Sketchfox: The two of us have worked long and hard to bring this to you...

SketchPad: _Ahem._

Sketchfox: Braving many dangers to finish this story...

SketchPad: _**AHEM!**_

Sketchfox: Alright, alright! Please also check out Sketchpad0225 who co-authored said story that you are reading. Kindly check out this link: .net/u/2235327/Sketchpad0225. If you don't I will kill you right after Sketchpad finishes strangling me. Thank you very much. Please enjoy the story!

Sketchpad: Hetalia does not belong to us. How sad.

Sketchfox: Yes, how sad indeed.

* * *

**Vash Zwingli**

The blond, spiky head crashed against the white cement wall, making a sharp, agonizing thud. Vash knew that he was the culprit who inflicted such pain on the student body president. But he also understood thoroughly that the delinquent president deserved it. Using all his strength in the arms that grasped onto Arthur Kirkland's collar, he lifted the young man up until he was partly choking. He heard a miserable groan coming out from the cocky mouth. He deserved that as well.

"You are really lucky that guns are not allowed in school, Kirkland." Vash hissed furiously at the ex-gangster right ear while forcefully looking into those annoying green eyes of his. His parents were the operators in a major gun-producing industry (for the government, of course); Vash usually carried some around until he found out that the school had prohibitions. But the school was right after all, because if it wasn't for this prohibition, he would become a murderer. It was exerting all of his will power to not beat this guy to death even at this moment.

This was exactly why he did not want this ex-gangster to be president. He was trouble. Serious trouble.

"Heh." The president-despite all the menace-was not revealing any traces of fear. A scornful scoff came out along with a mischievous arc on the corner of his mouth:"So what are you gonna do to me, **vice-prez**?" He said in a strained voice, almost spitting at Vash.

Astonishment quickly vanished in Vash's green eyes, leaving more fury behind. Kirkland was right. He was not the president. The vice president could not defy the president. The teachers held the power to take the president off his job. And showing up late in the school assembly and disrupting its order by making an ostentatious entrance would merely give him a stern warning. The teachers wanted Kirkland's popularity to influence the school, although Vash failed to see how.

Grinding his teeth, the vice president withdrew his fingers from the thick-browed delinquent and led out a slow sigh in order to calm himself. Kirkland coughed several times so that he could regain his breath.

"Consider this as a warning," Vash snarled. "Don't try to pull anything during the assembly; I have my eyes on you."

Kirkland shrugged:"Always so serious about everything. Will it kill you to lay it off once in a while? Your tension is scaring the poor girl over there."

It was the first time that Vash realized another presence besides the two of them. Following the president's finger, he saw a girl with a face that he had never seen before.

Her hands were clasped tightly on her chest. Her tremulous stance conveyed her fright. She was hiding behind a bump in the wall, so only half of her body was visible.

She must have gotten picked on by Kirkland, assume Vash falsely.

The girl had short, dark blond hair cut just around her neck. She possessed a pair of big, green irises with a slightly darker color than his. Her overall appearance peculiarly resembled him, except for the petite and delicate body shape. However, what really caught Vash's attention, were the emotions in her eyes. Setting fear and confusion aside, pure innocent quietly resided underneath them, giving him an unprecedented feeling.

It would not help the girl if the delinquent was still here. Besides, there were some questions that he needed to ask her as a poor victim. Thinking that, Vash shoved Arthur into the back entrance of the multipurpose room.

**Lili Stein**

Lili saw the whole progress of violence between Arthur and the other young man. The young man whose name she did not know seemed terribly angry at her savior. She almost led out a big gasp when Arthur got slammed against the wall. From their conversation, the angry student seemed to be the vice president, vice-prez, in the student council.

The young man looked like the male version of herself, maybe less angry.

Lili felt anxiety in her heart as Arthur disappeared into the back door of where the assembly was. Just as she was about to twist her heels to follow him, a deep voice called out to her. "You."

She turned around nervously to see the vice president regarding her. He was in a much calmer and softer mood now, and that made Lili relieved. She would not know what to do if he yelled at her. She did not like to make people mad. "Yes?" She replied in a timid tone.

That was when he marched towards her and grabbed her arm. "What did he do to you? Are you hurt?"

Daze gradually turned into confusion. Lili frowned. "Pardon me?"

"Arthur Kirkland. Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" The blond man repeated without any impatience. His eyes were saying that he was not joking.

"H-He just showed me the way...I was lost trying to find the freshman orientation..." She managed to mutter out an explanation. Her heart was calm now that she knew that the man in front of her was worried about her.

Sighing in relief, the young man let go of her left arm. "Good, don't get close to him again. He's a bad influence. I can't guarantee what will happen to you if you stick around him again."

Feeling that it was not a good time to protest against his prejudice, Lili nodded obediently. Arthur was very kind to show her the way, and he was a charming person. She believed that he was not given much credit from the vice president. She could not blame him, of course, their personality were such a contrast.

"Your name?" inquired the blond student.

"Lili...Lili Stein."

"Vash Zwingli, vice president." After formally introducing himself, he smiled gently at Lili apologetically. "Sorry for what you saw just now."

Surprised at his beam, the girl shook her head in panic. "No no! But…please don't blame him, he found me and showed me the way.."

Vash clicked his tongue:"He's not so easily punished, so the least I can do as vice president is to raise awareness." He crossed his arms, pissed off:"Popularity, unfortunately, is one of his strong points. No matter what he does, it raises the amount of admirers, in a bad way."

Lili sensed some hostility towards Arthur, about his advantage to everything. She was a very sagacious girl, so she felt Arthur's talent in many ways. All she could see was his back shadow, in the front, like she could not catch up.

It was sorrowful for her.

"Enough of this," Vash, noticing her mood, said suddenly. "It's not good for you to go into the front entrance. So I guess all you can do right now is to go back stage with me." He stretched out a hand, shyly:"If you don't want to get lost again, follow me."

Lili's expression brightened up into a beautiful smile, she scurried towards the vice president and let him wrap his big hand around hers. His face was slightly scarlet due to embarrassment, she noticed.

She felt like she suddenly had a guardian. A big brother.

**Arthur Kirkland**

The golden haired president cast a quick glance at his new acquaintance as Vash unceremoniously bundled him into the room. He sighed inwardly and shot a quick, comforting smile in her direction. Making his way to one of the many chairs set up about the room, Arthur flopped down with a loud sigh. Ignoring the stares of the freshman, he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered to his first meeting with his current vice-president.

**Flashback**

_He'd been fighting again. Yes, again. It really wasn't his fault. He had a reputation to uphold and two idiotic-actually, one idiotic brother and one timid brother to protect. Fighting was obviously the easiest way to take care of things. His reputation had skyrocketed and it became a well-known fact that to mess with either him or his brothers was fatal._

_However, there were always a few idiots willing to ignore common sense. To tell the truth, Arthur was quite glad for this fact. It kept his life interesting. That was why he was currently sitting on the semi-conscious body of a third-year who had decided to pick on Matthew, along with several of his cronies. _

_Arthur sighed heavily as he scolded his younger brother. "Mattie Mattie Mattie. What am I going to do with you? How many times have I told you not to wander around without getting Alfred to go with you? He's a total moron but he can at least provide you with some level of protection." _

_Matthew toyed with Kumajirou's paw. The bear was practically comatose, noticed Arthur. Then again, that was the only reason he had been allowed to bring it to school. Grimacing, he stood, sending the terrified third-year on his way. Standing in front of Matthew, Arthur stooped, trapping his brother's gaze. Just as was about to address him however, a commanding voice rang out from behind him. "Hey! What are you doing?"_

_Arthur frowned and looked towards the source of the noise. "O-Onii-chan?" Looking back at his brother's pale features, his vermilion eyes filled with anxiety behind his glasses, Arthur's heart melted. "Aww…It's okay, Mattie. Just try to more careful next time, 'kay? Now, run along. I'll be there in a bit." He gave his brother a gentle push and turned around to come face to face with the sudden intruder. _

"_So, what's-"_

"_What were you doing to that boy?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Don't play innocent. You had him right up against the wall. He was terrified?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You were threatening him!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Too!"_

"_What the blazes made you think I was threatening him?"_

_The mystery boy scoffed in derision. "You, Arthur Kirkland, school delinquent. I think it's pretty obvious." Arthur scowled in annoyance, his eyebrows furrowing. "Great that you know me," he said sarcastically. "Now, who the hell are you?"_

"_Vash Zwingli. Coercing is quite obviously against the rules." The corners of Arthur's mouth drooped as he listened to the boy-Vash drone on. It was all old news to him. No fighting, delinquent, what was he doing, tarnishing school's reputation…Arthur turned his back on Vash mid-rant and began walking off, ignoring the other boy's indignant shouts. "Yeah yeah, whatever," he muttered, flicking his fingers in a careless wave. _

_**End Flashback**_

Arthur kicked gently at the chair in front of him. It had been a bit of a shock to him when he had encountered Vash once again as his vice-president. Not that the change in stature had helped their relationship. In fact, it had probably gotten worse.

The blonde man had made it quite clear that he didn't approve of Arthur Kirkland the student body president any more than he approved of Arthur Kirkland the delinquent.

In Arthur's opinion, Vash was way too uptight. Rules, rules, and more rules. Of course, _he_ wasn't about to help loosen the other man up. If it wasn't for the rules forbidding guns, Arthur knew he would be smothered with bullet holes.

Dragging his thoughts back to the present, the student body president focused upon the stammering boy standing on stage. He looked just about as lost as his audience at the moment. Five minutes dragged by. Many of the students were getting antsy. Catcalls came from the crowd, yelling for the boy onstage to say something or get offstage. Arthur sighed. The poor boy looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Huh, better do something."

**Kiku Honda**

Kiku was, to put it very mildly, absolutely terrified. This was NOT the way he had hoped to start the school year. He ran down the mental list of happenings so far.

Attacked by Alfred Jones. Bad

Saved by vice-president. Good

Abandoned by said vice-president. Bad

Stuck on stage with no clue what to do. Very Bad

Possibility of being attacked by angry student body. Very Very Bad

Get in major trouble with school…Absolutely Positively 100% Horrible

He was doomed. Judging by the looks of the crowd, he had exactly 10 seconds before they stormed the stage like a group of rabid fangirls. It would not be a pretty sight. Suddenly, his mind was suddenly catapulted back to the rather one-sided conversation he had had with Vash Zwingli. "Say your own opinions…," he mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth….just as the microphone was snatched away and the student body erupted in a roar of excitement.

Kiku stared in confusion and the back of a spiky golden head of hair. "Wha…" He trailed off as he watched the man greet his audience in an exaggerated rock-star style. As if sensing his confusion, the unknown person looked over his shoulder and winked at him. "Hiya. You looked kinda lost up here, so I thought I'd give you a hand." The first-year representative just nodded, quite unsure of what to say. Feeling that he was pretty much unneeded, he stepped back, fading into the shadows of the curtains, content to watch the spiky-haired individual entertain the crowds.

Being the careful individual that he was, Kiku took note of his saviour's dress. It was the exact opposite of Vash Zwingli, the vice president who had saved him this morning. While Vash's appearance a clean-cut, no-nonsense personality, this boy's dress suggested nothing short of a complete delinquent. _It's like I went from heaven to hell,_ he mused. Then again, it was also quite strange how he was continuously being rescued from something.

"…I, your president will personally ensure that you guys have **THE** **BEST** **SCHOOL YEAR EVER!**" Kiku's ears perked up at this small tidbit of information. He looked about in confusion. Was he the only one shocked by this piece of news? This scruffy, gangster-like individual, who had so rudely barged onstage and stolen his spotlight just as he gathered his courage, was the school's president? Kiku kneaded his forehead. "Oh dear…"

Still standing behind the curtains, Kiku watched as the supposed president tossed the microphone carelessly onto the podium and headed backstage to tumultuous applause. Grinning cheerfully, he placed an arm about Kiku's shoulders and gently manoeuvred him backstage as well. "Well, as you might have gathered from my admittedly short speech, never was fond of long ones, I'm Arthur Kirkland, student president. Got any problems, questions, just come find me."

Polite as ever, Kiku gently removed himself from Arthur and bowed formally. "Thank you very much for your offer. And your help." His actual thoughts couldn't have been further from his words however. Kiku wasn't sure he thought very much of this student president. "Turning to face Arthur, he bowed once again. "I'm Kiku Honda, first-year representative."

Arthur slapped him heartily on the back. "Come on! There's no need to be so formal! Loosen up a bit. Gods, you're just like Vash." Kiku choked slightly, Arthur's movement reminding him of a certain second-year he knew. Just then, a snarl of menace came from behind Arthur. "_Who's_ just like me, _**President**_?"

* * *

Sketchpad: We hope that you have enjoyed our story.

Sketchfox: Yes, and even if you didn't enjoy, you know the rules.

Sketchpad: The unofficial rules.

Sketchfox: The official-by-my-standards rules. Rule one: Always like my, or our, stories. Rule Two: Always review or I will hurt you. And last but not least, Rule Three: Have a nice day and please come again.

Sketchpad: What the hell...?


	3. Valentine's Day Special

Sketchfox: Hello, dear readers and welcome back to the Axis Academy!

Vash: (cocks gun) Good. That saves me the trouble of going to look for you. Where's your friend?

Sketchfox: Shi-I mean, Vash! How wonderful to see you!

Vash: Hmm, the feeling's not mutual. Where's your friend?

Sketchfox: Ahahaha…..yeah….I had a feeling this would happen.

Arthur: Give us a good reason not to kill you.

Sketchfox: Wait, us? As in you and him? As in Vash and Arthur? Us?

Arthur: We have a temporary truce. Where's your friend? The two of you should have updated long ago.

Sketchfox: Uh….it's just me today…

Arthur: Good, we'll kill just you then. Vash, you ready?

Vash: Ready as I'll ever be.

Sketchfox: (gulps) Help?

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not owned by us. Such a pity.

It was Valentine's Day and the scent of romance was thick in the air. The Axis Academy was no exception to this rule and all through the grounds; students were falling prey to the heady aroma of _l'amour_.

Hiding in the shade of a large sakura tree, a pair of Italians sat, each leaning against a side of the trunk. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…" "Oh for the love of tomatoes, Feli! Get a fuckin' grip! What the hell are you doing?" The younger Italian flinched under his brother's rage momentarily but almost immediately regained his composure. "Ve~ I'm checking to see whether or not Doitsu loves me." Feliciano's enthusiasm didn't even so much as falter under his brother's withering glare. The flower he was holding however seemed to wilt as Lovino cast his gaze upon it. "Che." 

Lovino made a rude noise of contempt and flopped upon the grass, his head resting upon his schoolbag. "What the fuck, Feli? That potato bastard? Couldn't you have picked anyone better?" Feliciano pouted down at his twin. He didn't understand why Lovino disliked Ludwig so much. Perhaps it was because Lovino didn't know Ludwig as well as he did and found the German man intimidating with his slicked back hair, cold blue eyes and stiff demeanor. "Doitsu's really really nice, Lovi. And today's Valentine's Day. Look!"

The older twin went slightly cross-eyed as his brother shoved something into his face. "What the-" Lovino stared down at the box of chocolates that Feliciano had so rudely thrust at him. Lifting the lid, he sniffed at the chocolates and promptly jerked away. "Feli, what the fuck is that shit? Is that supposed to be chocolate? What the hell is with that weird smell?"

Feliciano's sunny smile continued to shine and Lovino began to wonder whether his twin had been dropped on his head at birth or something of the sort. Either that or his being the elder twin had meant that he had taken all the brain-power leaving his brother with none. "It's for Doitsu! I made it by myself. It's potato-chocolate! Do you want to try a piece? I'm sure Doitsu won't mind." Lovino fought back the immediate gag reflex that hit at the idea of eating something as hideous as chocolate made of potato. "Get that stuff away from me, idiot. I'm not gonna eat something like that."

"Eh~" Feliciano pulled away, looking hurt at Lovino's harsh rejections. "Are they really that bad?" He looked down at the chocolate, seeming crestfallen. "Maybe Doitsu won't like them then…"

At the sight of Feliciano's dejected features, Lovino felt a sharp pang of guilt. He hated it when his brother pulled the puppy-dog look on him. "Fine! I'll try the stupid chocolate then! That stupid potato bastard better be goddamned grateful!" Grabbing a piece of the odd creation, Lovino steeled himself for the inevitable and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened and his face turned slightly green. Forcefully, he swallowed the disgusting object and swayed slightly.

Looking anxious, the younger Italian leaned towards his twin. "Ve~ Is it okay, Lovi? Do you think he'll like it?" Covering his mouth, Lovino stood up quickly. "I-I have to go." Feliciano watched his twin sprint towards the school doors and looked down happily at his chocolates. "I didn't think that he would like them that much." Smiling, he gently covered the chocolates again, tying it off with a ribbon. Picking up his brother's bag, he went off, giddy at the thought of handing the chocolates over to his beloved boyfriend.

A nauseated Lovino stood bent over a sink with the water on full-force. "Ugh…" He groaned, forcing back the bile rising in the back of his throat. Looking up into the mirror, he grimaced at the sight of his haggard features. "I am never, NEVER trying my idiot brother's inventions again."

Rinsing out his mouth, the annoyed teen yelped in shock as a pair of arms embraced him from the back. "Lovi~ Mi amor~ I haven't seen you in so long." A scarlet blush painting his face, Lovino practically threw the other teen from him and kneed him in the stomach forcefully. "You stupid tomato bastard! What the fuck do you want?"

Wincing in pain, the Spaniard stood, stooping a little as he held his stomach. "Ah..Lovi, love is so painful indeed. I-" He ducked quickly as a balled up tissue was thrown at his head. Lifting his head, he looked into the bright-red features of a fuming Lovino. "What the fuck do you want, bastard?" 

Antonio smiled a full-blown sunny grin and opened his arms to embrace the shorter teen. "It's Valentine's Day, mi amor! Why not do something to celebrate the love that we have for each other!" It was his turn to yelp now, as Lovino slammed his head into his chest. "Shut up, bastard! Stay away from me you idiot!" Kicking the Spaniard in the shins, Lovino turned and ran from the bathroom, still blushing full-force.

Pouting, Antonio sat up, rubbing the spot where his little tomato had so viciously head-butted him. He sighed. "Why does my little Lovino always run from me?" Brushing himself off, he regarded his own reflection in the mirror. "Maybe he doesn't like the way that I look?"

A door opened behind him and a figure exited one of the stalls to join him at the sink. "Trouble in Paradise?" Antonio looked into the bespectacled face of an Asian teen. Tilting his head to one side, the Spaniard evaluated his surprised companion. He remembered him vaguely from some of his classes. "Do I know you," he asked confused. The other teen shook his head. "Naw, ye wouldn't know me. I keep a low profile. How's 'bout we move this talk outta the bathroom?"

Some time later, Antonio found himself sitting on the grass outside with his new acquaintance. Not that he particularly minded skipping out on class, but it would have been nice to at least know his companion's name. Eyeing the other teen, he decided that he probably didn't know him. Shaggy black hair, glasses, half-open eyes and a lazy drawl, he looked like the type who skipped out quite a bit. "Sorry 'bout draggin' ye out so suddenly. Anyways, I'm Dodger." Antonio lifted his eyebrows. "Dodger?" Dodger shrugged and rumpled his shaggy hair carelessly. "Eh, it's a nickname. So, having love problems, eh?"

Antonio's demeanor drooped miserably and he sighed, plucking a dandelion from the ground. "Ah yes. My little Lovino. Always avoiding me." Dodger sighed and stretched out upon the grass, rolling lazily from side to side. "Oh well, he's jus' shy. Give him time. If he hasn't given a gift by the end of Valentine's Day, then ye can come back and kill me."

His interest peaked; Antonio looked at his odd companion. "Really. And if he does?" Dodger half-opened one eye then closed it again. "Then I'll have won a bet." Antonio smiled. "I see. I'll tell you if he does then." Standing, he left his companion asleep upon the grass, humming as he plucked the petals from the dandelion, giddy with anticipation at the thought of receiving a gift from his beloved Italian. "He loves me, he loves me, he loves me…"

The bell chimed, it cries sounding the end of the school day. Feliciano took a deep breath, pulling his precious bundle out from his bag. Nervously, he approached the German teen, unsure of how his boyfriend would react to the gift. "Ve~ Doitsu?"

Ludwig turned, staring down into the upturned features of Feliciano. "F-Feliciano." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "What's wrong?" The smaller Italian gave him his usual sunny smile. "Nothing's wrong Doitsu. I just wanted to give you this." Ludwig looked down at the neatly wrapped package that his boyfriend held out to him and a faint blush crossed his usually stoic features. "O-Oh. Um…T-Thank you."

Taking the box, he carefully unwrapped it, looking curiously at its contents. "Ve~ It's potato chocolate. I thought that since you liked potato so much…Onii-chan tried some and he seemed to like it but I'm not sure if you will…" Ludwig's heart melted at the sight of Feliciano's anxious face. "I-It's fine, Feli." He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. "I love potatoes. T-Thank you." Carefully selecting one, he placed it in his mouth and swallowed, smiling down at Feliciano so as to assure him. "I-It tastes great. I love it." "Ve~! Thank you Doitsu! I'm so happy that you like it!"

Blushing even harder, Ludwig stared down at the chocolate. "It's nothing. I-I'm sorry, but I didn't get you anything…" "It's okay Doitsu. You don't need to get me anything." Standing on tip-toes, Feliciano pressed a quick kiss to Ludwig's cheek. The German stiffened slightly, caught off guard, then relaxed and returned the favour. "Oh!" Feliciano looked at the bag that he held. "I forgot to return Onii-chan's bag to him. I'll go find him now." Ludwig nodded and picked up his own bag. "I'll go with you." "Ve~ Thank you Doitsu."

Meanwhile, Antonio was beginning to get antsy. He had been waiting and waiting for his little Lovi to give him some form a gift but so far, there had been none. Dejected, but determined not to lose hope, he went off to try and find Lovino. After a long search, the Spaniard found him sitting against a tree fast asleep. "Aw…"

Lovino twitched in his sleep and opened his eyes. Blinking several times, he focused on the blurry thing that was in front of him and- "GAH!" A smiling Antonio was kneeling in front of him, filling up his entire field of vision. "Hello, my little tomato. Did you sleep well?" Lovino scowled and looked away. "I was until you came, bastard. What do you want now?"

The Spaniard's shoulders drooped at Lovino's harsh attitude, missing the tell-tale blush that had spread across his face. "But it's Valentine's, mi amor. Won't you at least give me a kiss?" "A ki-" Lovino's face lit up with embarrassment and he slammed Antonio on the head with his shoe. "S-S-Shut up you tomato bastard! W-What are you…I-I'm not gonnna do something like that!" He looked away, caught between anger and embarrassment. The silence between them stretched and Lovino chanced a look at the Spaniard, regretting his move almost instantly. The look on Antonio's face was akin to that of a kicked puppy.

Depressed and resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be getting a Valentine's Day gift from his little tomato, Antonio stood and began to trudge away. "W-Wait!" A hand on his sleeve jerked him back and he was pulled into a rough kiss that ended as quickly as it had come. Surprised, Antonio looked down into the furiously blushing face of Lovino. "I-I didn't say that you could go yet, s-stupid."

"Ve~ That was so cute Lovi! Now you have a Valentine as well!" The two turned to see a smiling Feliciano accompanied by a blushing Ludwig who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Dammit!"

Lovino buried his face in Antonio's shoulder, blushing harder than ever. "G-Go away , you stupid potato bastard! W-What the fuck do you think you're looking at?"

In the shadows of the trees, Dodger smirked and held out his hand to another figure. "Won it. Hand over the cash, kid." His smirk widened as the figure unwillingly dropped several bills into his hand. "Thanks. Pleasure doin' business with ye." Taking one last look at the four figures in the distance, Dodger slipped away with Lovino's parting cry ringing in his ears. "I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Sketchfox: And that concludes that Valentine's Day special. Thanks for reading!

Vash: What the hell was that?

Arthur: Yeah, we didn't even show up!"

Sketchfox: And Dodger is my OC in case you didn't realize so yeah…..

Vash: (reloads gun) Heh, sticking in an OC but not us?

Arthur: (cracks knuckles) Oh, you are so gonna get your ass kicked.

Sketchfox: Gah! Run run, the british are coming the british are coming! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

SketchPad: Intro time!

Fox:…..okay...uh…due to my idiot partner here, this chapter is rather late…

SketchPad: It's not my fault! I was busy!

Fox: ….Sure you were…

SketchPad: ANYWAYS, we hope you enjoy this chapter. We work oh-so-hard just for you~

Fox: Yup. So, please strap on your seatbelts and my lovely friend here will be there to attend to ALL your needs~

SketchPad: …. and just so you know Fox here is not talking to her imaginary friend. I do too exist outside of this story: sketchpad0225 that's me come and find me~~3

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Arthur froze momentarily as the snarling rasp reached his ears, hand still resting on Kiku's back. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "Can't have a moment's fun without him interrupting." Straightening, he turned and smiled at Vash courteously. After all, it wouldn't do it the vice-president and president of the student council got into a fistfight in front of the entire student body. "Hey Zwingli. Just showing the new boy how things are done around here."

Vash' s glare could have peeled paint, his icy green eyes boring into Arthur's own. "That's wonderful, Kirkland. Simply marvelous. Has it ever occurred to you that we are not trying to turn the other students into delinquents?" The British boy sighed, running his free hand through his hair, meeting his adversary's gaze squarely. After what seemed like an eternity, Vash's gaze lowered, switching abruptly to Arthur's silent companion. His lips pulled into a scowl as the glare was turned down to merely an annoyed gaze.

"Kiku Honda. You seem to have a knack for attracting trouble. I would have thought that your meeting with Jones might have taught you to steer away from his family." Arthur frowned and stepped forward to confront Vash, ignoring Kiku's protests. Hands in pockets, he faced the vice-president, forcing Vash to take a step back. "What do you have against my family, Zwingli?"

"Your family is responsible for well over half of the school's fighting problems, and you know it Kirkland."

"Hey, leave Mattie out of this! He hasn't done anything. Except for bringing a live polar bear to school but that isn't against the rules!"

"That may be the case, but you and Jones are notorious for getting into fights!"

"That bloody albino keeps annoying him! And I can't just leave him!"

"Jones is a bad influence on the rest of the students! He was warned to keep his idiotic ideas and comments under control! What kind of example would it set for the rest of the students if the president was found fighting all the time?

"The students already know that I fight all the time, idiot! And who in their right mind would actually listen to Alfred's ideas?"

"The new students might be influenced by them! Just like they might be influenced by the knowledge that their student council president is a former delinquent!"

"You used to carry guns! How is that better than me, huh?"

"I no longer carry guns, Kirkland. As for you, have you stopped fighting yet?"

"You want me to just let those three idiots run about wild? They're a worse influence than Alfred!"

"Speaking of those them, tell your pervert of a father to stay off school grounds! The next time he harasses the students, I swear I'm going to shoot him! And if your brother starts harassing people with his weird ideas of how he's the hero and his non-existent alien friends, I'm going to shoot him as well!"

"First of all, thank you for offering to shoot my dad! Secondly, what the bloody hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem, Kirkland! You and that family of yours!"

"You looking for a fight, Zwingli?"

The two teens stood facing one another, icy-cold rage seeming to roll off their skin, their stances tense with rage. The gym was silent. The fight had escalated into shouting, causing it to be heard by all the occupants of the room.

"Um…" The timid voice dragged the two combatants back to the present, causing them to look around.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise. A slim female form stood framed against the dark red of the backstage curtains, timid eyes peeking out from beneath her bangs. Walking forward, he extended a friendly hand to her, slightly worried that he might have scared her. "Hey, you okay? Sorry 'bout the yelling. Me and vice-prez over there had a slight disagreement."

* * *

**Vash Zwingli**

Frowning, Vash watched the soft exchange of words between the delinquent president and the new girl. He wasn't sure he liked the way the girl's face lit up when she talked to Arthur. That cocky idiot was trouble and he was determined to steer Lili as away from it as possible.

Watching Arthur place an arm about Lili's shoulders and steer her about to face him, Vash's eyebrows snapped together with an almost audible click. "You, Kiku, go dismiss the students. Tell them to go back to their classes. Anyone who doesn't do so will be given detention. Go. Now."

After a moment's hesitation, Vash felt Kiku leave his side and heard the feedback of a microphone a moment later. Focusing his attention upon Arthur and the girl at his side, Vash scowled, resisting the urge to slam Arthur against the wall again like he'd done that morning. He didn't want to scare Lili. It was her first day at Axis Academy after all. It would not do for her to be subjected to such shows of violence.

Taking a deep breath, Vash pushed away his anger and folded his arms across his chest. "Well," he said his voice tight with restrained anger. "It seems that we will most likely be in front of the teachers soon because of this little chat."

The delinquent president shot him a smirk and Vash tightened the muscles of his arm. "Don't worry 'bout it. I can handle it." The cocky twist of Arthur's lips was becoming more than Vash could bear and he began desperately wishing he had his guns, his fingers itching to pull a trigger.

As if sensing his mood, Arthur held up his hands in an 'I surrender' way, the cocky grin never once leaving his lips. "Calm down, Zwingli. You're starting to look trigger-happy again. Try not to scare this one. I've become quite fond of her." Vash cast a glance at the smaller, female, look-alike of him hiding behind Arthur. She did look rather terrified, but Vash contributed that to the fact that she was around Arthur. Loosening his clenched fists, Vash grimaced, forcing down his rage.

He knew it would be useless to yell at the former-delinquent. Without his guns, Vash knew he was no match for Arthur. The teachers favoured him, oftentimes turning a blind eye to his faults, and the student body saw him as an idol which resulted in him being elected year after year. His popularity seemed to be his only redeeming feature. Although Vash had entered the student council with the idea of improving its efficiency and image, he had immediately encountered its one and only barrier. Arthur Kirkland. He had immediately been at loggerheads with the British boy, their ideas and attitudes clashing horribly.

Arthur's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Well, I'll be seeing you then. Gotta escort the lady to her class. I am a gentleman after all." Vash started to protest, then felt a hand tug at his sleeve. Turning a glare on Arthur, he looked around and down into the a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. Kiku bowed respectfully. "I have already dismissed the students, Zwingli-san. Is there anything else I ought to do?"

Vash nodded tersely. "Well done. Could you wait for a second please?" Turning back, he looked to the spot where Arthur Kirkland had formerly stood, with every intention of demanding that Arthur allow someone more capable and wasn't a delinquent escort Lili to class. Kiku would be a good choice, even if he needed to speak up a bit more. However, the former-delinquent had already left, the backdoor to the stage swinging shut behind him.

Cursing under his breath, Vash made a mental note to keep Arthur away from Lili. An impressionable young student like her could very well be corrupted by his presence. Turning back to face Kiku, he studied the younger boy thoughtfully for several seconds.

"How would you like to be Student Council Secretary?"

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

Kiku could not believe his ears. Brown eyes widened in surprise, he stammered: "Um, ex-ex-excuse me?" He mentally slapped himself from looking so pathetic in front of Vash, but it already took all of his strength to speak up in front of the freshmen, not to mention dismissing them. He could literally feel his hand shaking when his hands were on the microphone, especially when the students were beginning to chatter amongst themselves about what they thought was going on backstage. After all, the day had been chaotic so far.

He could see Vash wince slightly at his hesitation and knew that the other boy did not like it. Kiku waited for another rant about how he should speak up. However all that came was a sigh and words that were spoken from pure exhaustion. "I'm only saying it once again: How would you like to be Student Council Secretary?" Kiku lifted his eyes to catch Vash brushing the hair to his ears in an irritated manner. At first he guessed that it was because of the delinquent student body president, but later thought differently: this time there was something different in Vash's eyes, something much more complicated. _Was it because of what Arthur said about the girl?_ Kiku thought.

"Honda. I'm asking you a question. Answer and stop zoning out." Harsh words shot at him like daggers and woke him from his thoughts. "Um…Uh… I'm sorry! About the Secretary of the Student Council…I think this is all very sudden…"

Vash lifted his eyebrows. "I just want a simple answer. It doesn't matter if it's sudden. The point is: Do you want to be one, or not?"

Kiku blinked. "O-Of course I do, Zwingli-san. But-"

"Then no buts." The blond young man interrupted him once again and walked out of the backstage curtain, into the now empty multi-purpose room. "The president and the vice presidents are annually elected, but anything below it's up to us to choose." A finger was then pointed straight at Kiku on the nose. "You would make a decent secretary for the school. It's better than Kirkland choosing some other troublesome students into the Student Council. I don't need more heartburn." Vash almost spat out Arthur's name when he said it. "And you are quite disciplined and Kirkland seems to be okay with you, maybe you might rub on his good side-if it actually exists." He cursed under his breath: "Hitting on junior female students….has that barbarian no moral?"

Kiku had a mixed feeling rise in his chest the moment when he caught the final part which he was not supposed to hear. He had never felt this way before, this feeling of something pressing hard against his chest. He shook his head in order to erase the feelings. He succeeded since the feeling was not strong yet. "Um. Zwingli-san, thank you….I think?"

Vash broke out into an amused scoff at Kiku's confusion. His expression suddenly became so much softer than before. Kiku was relieved to see him smile like that. Like Arthur said, if he was not so tense, he would appear a lot less scary to the rest of the people. "So, it's decided then?"

Kiku gave him back a smile as well: "Yes, thank you."

At least he finally got some form of order in this new school. This very, very, VERY strange school.

* * *

**Lili Stein**

Lili could not help but look back once in a while when Arthur "escorted" her out of the backstage and into the hallway. She was somewhat afraid to see Vash that mad towards Arthur, especially when Arthur so kindly helped her to find the way to the freshman orientation.

The hand on her shoulder suddenly let go of her. Lili, by reflex, automatically turned to the thick-browed delinquent. "What, still caring about that annoying Mr. Perfect?" Noticing irritation in the tone of Arthur's voice, Lili automatically jumped. "No, I mean…yes…? He just seemed very…..tense." She explained anxiously without knowing why. Her face flushed bright pink and she began stuttering like an idiot. She berated herself angrily in her mind at acting so scared.

Arthur, on the contrary, seemed to be amused by her reaction. He laughed casually and patted on Lili's head. "He's been like that ever since he met me. It's old news now. Get used to it."

"But…he was very nice to me." Lili retorted with hesitation. "But somehow he does not seem to like you."

"Eh well." Arthur shrugged. "He never really had a good impression of me. Maybe just because I'm just too awesome for him." He winked playfully at the blond girl. She blushed timidly, not knowing where to look. It was all so new to her, this school, this environment, this…..student body president, this nice and caring student body president whom turned out to be this flamboyant school delinquent. That speech he did was certainly unlike all the other speeches she heard, it blew her mind.

"But…um…that speech was very enthusiastic. I guess he just did not see how much you love this school."

Lili noticed one of Arthur's eyebrows jump as he turned around to regard her with appraising eyes. The emotion within his green eyes was more curious than amazed. Her body stiffened by his stare and her fingers twitched uncomfortably. She felt her heart racing and blood flushing to her head. This was the first time she felt so lightheaded.

The moment seemed to last forever as Arthur finally spoke: "Quite perceptive, aren't you?" He said, slightly impressed. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'm quite fond of this school, not that many people have noticed." He scratched his head, almost as if he was shy about this topic. "Why else would I actually agree to do this? Other than to piss off the always second vice-prez?"

Lili joined him as he quietly chuckled. They were now standing in front of Lili's classroom. A big metal banner hovered above them, decorated only with two numbers: 1-2. Some students noticed the tall blonde man beside her and began chattering like canaries, most of which were females. Arthur did not seem to mind at all. He must have had a lot of people talking about him, thought Lili.

"Now off you go, here's your class." The delinquent president gave her a mild nudge on the back. "I've got some duty of my own to go to." He winked mischievously and her face was quickly red again. He gave her a different feeling from what she felt with Vash. She was not sure what it was.

Before Lili could even say thank you to Arthur, he already disappeared from her sight, leaving her and her noisy classroom behind. Unable to help but feel slightly disappointed, Lili stepped into the classroom, only to find a weak male voice intruding her ear. "Uh….you are…."

She lifted her eyes to catch the two confused eyes that belonged to Kiku Honda.

* * *

Fox: And here is the end. So sad too bad.

SketchPad: We hope that you've enjoyed it! See you all next time!

Fox: Yeah, thanks for reading, you are an awesome audience and LEAVE REVIEWS! Cookies to anyone that guesses who the idiot albino is!


End file.
